<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Konbini by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584101">Konbini</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pangpang – Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This short story is purely a work of fiction. While the characters were based from real-life people, the events in the story were a product of my (hopes and dreams charot) groundless musings. If you think that they are in any way similar to real-life events then you’re just as delusional as me. See, I don’t know how to make disclaimers but please don’t sue me.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian/Paolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kilometer Zero: A GSP Prompt Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Konbini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This short story is purely a work of fiction. While the characters were based from real-life people, the events in the story were a product of my (hopes and dreams charot) groundless musings. If you think that they are in any way similar to real-life events then you’re just as delusional as me. See, I don’t know how to make disclaimers but please don’t sue me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello, Again</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>December</strong>
</p><p>While he has gotten used to the coldness of the early mornings, Paolo could not wait for the rainy season to be over. His 12-hour shift at the hospital was extended for another 6 hours and left every muscle in his body burning from exhaustion.</p><p>He beelined for the exit at the far right of the building for it was the one least used by anybody. It’s best to avoid meeting people when he’s this worn out, he decided. Few liked his reticent side.</p><p>The door opened to a barely lit alley where two lamp posts stood like relics from a bygone era. His footsteps were measured as he navigated through the cracks and potholes that riddled the pavement. It’s either the world had been unkind to this little stretch of road or several corrupt officials got a huge incentive out of its poor construction.</p><p>Paolo yawned and stretched his arms upwards to will his exhaustion away.</p><p>At the end of the path stood a lone convenience store whose modern exterior drew a stark contrast to its neighboring decrepit houses. Why the owner chose this particular location to put up such a store was still a mystery to Paolo, nonetheless he was thankful for this was his constant refuge after work.</p><p>The store’s signage welcomed him in its bright, bold, and convulsing glory. Before going inside, he passed by a man who occupied one of the tables outside the store and was too engrossed in his laptop to notice his surroundings.</p><p>The sleeping cashier was roused by the sound of the door opening. He stood up in attention and shouted, “Irasshaimase!”.</p><p>Paolo smiled at the poor boy and offered a small wave.</p><p>“Kuya Pao, nakaidlíp lang akó ng sandalî ha”</p><p>Eddie hurriedly wiped the drool off his chin with the collar of his shirt. Paolo shrugged and gave him a conspiratorial wink before heading off to the beverage section.</p><p><em>Eddie must have exhausted himself arranging all these refreshments</em>, Paolo thought as he wandered through a refrigerator generously stocked with bottles and cans of coffee, tea, and juice. He grabbed two cans of a random coffee brand.</p><p>Next, he moved to the pastries section. But unlike how quick he was in choosing a drink, Paolo stoodin front of the breads and cakes with a contemplative expression.</p><p>
  <em>Itó ‘yung binilí ko kahapon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Parang ang saráp nitóng cream puffs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero mas masarap pa rin talagá ‘yung nabilí ko kahapon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oooh. May strawberry muffins. Dalawá dapat.</em>
</p><p>Paolo was facing the serious dilemma of whether to get chocolate chip cookies or strawberry muffins when he overheard a voice from the other side of the shelf saying, “But sweetie, I’m dying for an iced coffee right now”</p><p>The voice sounded familiar. A memory from not so long ago began to form in his consciousness.</p><p>
  <em>Saán ko ngâ ba nariníg ‘yung boses niyá?</em>
</p><p>He started towards the opposite shelf to take a peek.</p><p>
  <em>Pa-sight ngâ kung sino ‘to—</em>
</p><p>“Sásakit ang tiyán mo n’yán,” came another voice and Paolo almost dropped his loot. He ran back to the pastries section and clutched the goods closer to his loudly beating heart.</p><p>“Don’t drink coffee on an empty stomach”</p><p>Paolo felt a sharp ache in his chest as a sense of de-ja-vu overcame him.</p><p>“Nonsense, Ian. Huwag mong maliitin what my stomach can handle for the sake of food, coffee, and liquor. Here, have one babe”</p><p>
  <em>Babe ampota.</em>
</p><p>“No. Remember what I told you about-”</p><p>Paolo had to escape so he scurried for the only exit in the store. He was about to reach the door when it suddenly opened with a force that made the glass walls shook. The next second was a blur as someone tackled him to the ground while a shower of pastries and two cans of coffee rained over them.</p><p>“Mágnanakaw! Akalà mo ‘dî ko mapápansín na hindî ka pa nagbabayad. Akalà mo siguro dahil tútulog tulog ang cashier ay makasasalisí ka ha”</p><p>Paolo recognized the person who was now frantically wielding his phone in front of his face and shouting madly at him as the same man he saw outside the store.</p><p>But Paolo was too tongue-tied from shock and embarrassment to defend himself from the stranger who had him pinned to the floor. Eddie rushed over to pacify the overexcited hero who kept on shouting, “Ipopost ko ‘to sa facebook para mag-viral! Ipopost ko ‘to sa facebook!”</p><p>“Sir, sandalî lang po,” Eddie cried out as he held the man by the waist and tried to get him off of Paolo.</p><p>“Sukì po namin dito si Kuya Pao at doktór po siya d’yán sa ospitál sa kabilâ o.”</p><p>“Palagì lang po talaga siyáng tulalâ kayâ baka nakalimutan magbayad ngayón”</p><p>
  <em>Ay pota ka, Eddie.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, another person joined the fray and forcefully pushed off the man straddling Paolo. He looked up to check the identity of his savior and was met by his ex-boyfriend’s furious face.</p><p><em>Lupà, lamunin mo na akó please</em>. Paolo could feel his face burning from shame as the whole scene played out like a cheesy romantic comedy film.</p><p>“Imagine that” Ian’s expression turned soft as he offered a hand to the man below him. He was wearing the brightest smile that Paolo has ever seen on his face.</p><p><em>How can he look this good at three in the morning?</em> Paolo thought with a tinge of disbelief.</p><p>“I did not expect to see you here of all places” Ian chuckled. He offered Paolo a hand which the other pretended not to notice as he cleaned up his mess.</p><p><em>Ay tanginá ang sayá niyá pa</em>, he thought with a sharp kick of bitterness.</p><p>Paolo stood up with a grunt and he could almost swear that he heard his bones crack from the effort. Home suddenly felt so far away.</p><p>“And who do we have here?” A beautiful girl walked towards Ian’s side and snaked an arm around his waist.</p><p>Of course that voice earlier could only belong to the infamous Sue Ching, Paolo thought. The impression of a late night phone call, someone’s crying, and Sue Ching’s consoling voice in the background materialized in his memory.</p><p>“Hi” Paolo smiled politely at the couple.</p><p>“Long time no see, Paopao” Sue greeted back warmly.</p><p><em>Too warmly</em>, Paolo thought as he bristled from the nickname.</p><p>“Ah, Pao-lo” Ian cleared his throat awkwardly. “What were you doing here palá?”</p><p>“Cravings” Paolo gestured at the snacks he was holding.</p><p>“Pero muntík pa akong magkaroón ng viral video ” Paolo glanced at the man who resumed his place outside of the store with a complimentary cup of coffee from Eddie. “For a minute there, na-imagine ko na iniinterview ako sa TV Patrol”</p><p>“I will never let that happen, Pao...lo” Ian scowled after being pinched by Sue who stared back at Paolo with an innocent expression. Paolo gave both an awkward smile.</p><p>“You look beaten up Paopao. Kung walâ kang dalâng car, we can take you home para makapag-rest ka kaagád” Sue offered.</p><p>“Thank you pero some other time na lang. Hindî pa tapós ang shift ko so I have to go back sa hospital”</p><p><em>Kiber kung ma-extend pa ng isáng linggo ang shift ko</em>, Paolo looked around the store awkwardly.</p><p>“Bayaran ko lang ‘tó. It was nice seeing you again guys” </p><p>Paolo smiled uneasily at the two and marched towards Eddie who has returned to his place at the counter and was giddily listening to their conversation.</p><p>“Wai-” Ian was about to say something but Paolo has already turned his back to him.</p><p>“Bye Paopao” Sue said cheerily.</p><p>“Will you stop calling him Paopao. Tunóg siopao na ang pangalan ng tao sa paúlit-ulit mo eh” Paolo heard Ian grumbled.</p><p>“Bakit ang sungit mo eh that’s what you used to call him kayâ. Ikaw ngâ ang awkward d’yan” Sue countered as Ian led her out of the store while complaining about her forgotten coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuya, ‘dî ba mga artista silá” Eddie whispered excitedly when the two were out of earshot.</p><p>“Eddie” he looked sternly at the cashier.</p><p>“Hai, hai” Eddie remained unaffected as he encoded the items into the register with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ang hindî mapagpalayáng kahapon cue Rice Lucido’s “Sabi Nilá”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You are almost there, Ian. You’re about to achieve your dream,” Paolo said out of the blue as he stirred the milkshake. It looked gross, he thought as he pushed it away from him.</p><p>“That’s an overstatement Paopao,” Ian said dismissively.</p><p>“That was just one successful casting call. I got lucky na si Sue ang naging partner ko sa auditions kayâ komportable kaagád akó kahit romantic ‘yung eksena. The rapport we built during our theater days helped a lot” His eyes were trained on his mobile phone as he scrolled through twitter.</p><p>His new handler told him that he has to provide regular updates to his fans so Ian had been juggling with the right words to post on his account. But he had been at it for several minutes now and the noise at the canteen of Paolo’s school wasn’t helping him think.</p><p>“Just one damned post” he muttered irritatedly.</p><p>“Pao, let’s go na if you’re done ” Ian eyed Paolo’s melted drink.</p><p>“Hindî pa” Paolo replied in a clipped tone.</p><p>Ian straightened in his seat. He stopped himself from sighing as this might escalate Paolo’s already surly mood but he was getting concerned by how the other frequently appeared more tensed when they’re together. The first time he asked why, he was given a cold shoulder and Ian had put off asking again out of fear that it will trigger a fight.</p><p><em>He would not start a fight right now, right?</em> Ian looked around the busy canteen with uncertainty.</p><p>Paolo sighed, “Ian, I wasn’t supposed to say it now pero whether I say it today or tomorrow will not change anything. This will be awful but know that I tried to think of ways to say this without sounding like a total asshole but it’s just impossible”</p><p>Ian’s world stood on a standstill as he listened to Paolo’s words. He knew what was to come next but he could not believe it.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ve thought this through Paolo. You can’t confront me with something this serious in a fucking crowded canteen” Ian said through gritted teeth. His hands were clenched on his lap and he could taste iron on his lips because of how hard he was biting it.</p><p>“Hindî ko kaya na sabihin itó sa’yó na tayong dalawá lang. I won’t be brave enough”</p><p>Ian kept silent. He wanted to stop Paolo from talking and reassure him that they will be okay.</p><p><em>But, what if they won’t be okay. What if they haven’t been okay in a while and he just hadn’t noticed</em>. Ian bit his lips harder. He was so confused and he wished that Paolo could help him figure things out like he always did.</p><p>“Let’s cool-off for a while”</p><p>Paolo had his head down. His resolve was breaking but it was too late to take it back. He did not want to take it back.</p><p>“You’ll be busy with work and they will never allow-” Paolo stopped and sighed.</p><p>“Mas magiging hectic na ang school works ko so I won’t have time for anything else. I’ll enter my fourth year in a few months” he veered off slightly.</p><p>“You’re breaking up with me”</p><p>“Yes, I am breaking up with you” Paolo’s voice quivered a little. He was trying to hold back his tears from falling.</p><p>“Do I even get to have a say in this?”</p><p>“Please, Ian”</p><p>“You are selfish and a coward” Ian started to gather his stuff.</p><p>“Ihahatid na kita” Paolo whispered.</p><p>“Putanginá!” Ian tried to keep his voice low. “”Wag mo akóng súsundán. That’s the least that you can do for me”</p><p>Later that night, drunk and angry, Ian called Paolo and spent an hour hurling accusations, asking for reasons, and finally pleading for second chances just as Sue’s voice could be heard from the background coaxing him to end the call. And that was how Paolo pushed Ian away from his life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Death to all the Chismosos and Chismosas</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>From reel to real? Has actor A and actress B turned their on-screen romance into reality? The rumored couple was recently spotted at a tucked away convenience store at early dawn. What could they have badly needed at three in the morning? And, where were they off to or is it where could they have been? If our reliable insider was right that the two looked cozy together then we can be sure that their upcoming project would be a hit as this news would definitely ignite their loyal fans to open their wallets. Ka-ching!”</em></p><p>“Anó bang pakialám ng chismosang ito sa kung anó ang binibilí ng mga taó sa convenience store ng alas-trés ng umaga?” Paolo grumbled upon reading the recent blind item posted on an online tabloid.</p><p>He was not one to read these kinds of low-bred articles but several days after his chance meeting with Ian and Sue, Paolo was bewildered to receive a link to it from a most unlikely source.</p><p>Eddie’s messages were frantic. “Kuya Pao, tulong!!!” read the first message followed by a link to the article.</p><p>Before he could send a reply, Eddie barraged him with a series of messages explaining the kind of help he needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Pinuntahan ako ni sir Ian Pangilinan kahapon.”</p><p>“Reporter ata ‘yung napagkwentuhan ko na nakita ko sila ni ma’am Sue sa tindahan”</p><p>“Sabi niya mag-ingat daw ako sa mga taong kinakausap ko.”</p><p>“Lalo na raw kung tungkol sa buhay ng iba.”</p><p>“And, ano...”</p><p>“Layuan daw kita.”</p><p>“Kuya Pao, natulala ako.”</p><p>“Ang gwapo eh.”</p><p>“Hindi tuloy ako nakapag-sorry.”</p><p>“‘Di ba kakilala mo naman si sir Ian.”</p><p>“Tulungan mo naman ako magpaliwanag”</p><p> </p><p>“Anák ka ng chismosang panikì Eddie” Paolo complained to himself.</p><p>“Pupunta daw siya dito mamaya. Tulungan mo ako, please”</p><p>“Huwag ka kasing makialam sa buhay ng iba” Paolo reprimanded.</p><p>“Minsan lang naman kasi ako makakita ng artista sa malapitan kuya kaya ayun natukso akong ipagyabang. Hindi ko alam na babaliktarin niya ‘yung mga sinabi ko. Huhuhu”</p><p>“Okay. Puntahan kita after ng shift ko. Mapapa-huhuhu ka talaga mamaya”</p><p> </p><p>Each tick of the minute hand was a stab to Paolo’s heart. He dreaded for the clock to strike 9 in the evening which would signal the end of his shift because he knew that Ian will be waiting for him at the convenience store.</p><p>“Huy, Pao. Ayós ka lang?” Ana, his fellow, tapped his shoulder just as he was in the middle of putting a hex on Eddie. He turned towards her with a sorrowful expression.</p><p>“Ana, tapós na ang shift ko” he cried exaggeratedly. </p><p>“So, gustó mo maawà akó na makákauwî ka na rin sa wakás after a grueling day? Ganern?” Ana occupied the seat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>Paolo’s dramatic wailing intensified. “Ayoko pa umuwî”</p><p>“Kailangan mo ng umuwî kasí kapág maabutan ka pa dito ni doc pogi bakâ ma-extend na namán ang shift mo”</p><p>“Sounds tempting”</p><p>“Gaga. Bakâ umasa ‘yun” Ana started to push him off the chair. “Umuwî ka na please. Bongga na ang eye bags mo. ‘Dî ka na yummy”</p><p>“Kasí namán Ana kailangan ko pang puntahán ‘yung kaibigan ko. Ang gago gumawâ ng chismis tungkól sa isá kong kakilala at ngayón nagpápatulong itóng kaibigan ko na mag-sorry. Like labás namán akó sa hanash niláng dalawá pero dahil common friend akó and nabanggít ‘yung pangalan ko sa away nilá feeling ko kailangan kong tumulong”</p><p>Ana thought hard about what Paolo said.</p><p>“Eh di tulungan mo”</p><p>“Hindî ako ready na makita ulit yung kakilala ko na ‘yun kasí we...well, we’re practically strangers now and there’s no point for me to even be there”</p><p>“Pao, be a queen and help out your friend. The fact that you even entertained the thought of meeting that person may mean that you’re ready”</p><p>“Ready for what? Anóng pinagsasabí mo?”</p><p>“Ewan” Ana backtracked and acted busy.</p><p>Paolo relented with a sigh. He grabbed his bag and sluggishly went for the door.</p><p>“Hindî mo ba talagá akó pípigilan?” He looked back at her dramatically.</p><p>Ana grinned and gave him a flying kiss.</p><p>“Pakisabi na lang kay Ian na ‘wag namán siyáng mambulabog at four in the morning para lang magtanóng kung kumustá ‘yung ex niyá”</p><p>Ana bypassed a stunned Paolo and ran out of the room before the latter could stop her.</p><p>“Ciao! Arrivederci! Addio! Pinagpala ka sa lahat!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>One more chance featuring a cinematically-timed ulán</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was pouring heavily when Paolo stepped out from his usual exit. He assumed that the rain started hours ago as the flood could now reach his ankles. He looked wearily at his perfectly tailored slacks and his pristine leather shoes.</p><p>“Sayang.”</p><p>He was searching through his bag for the umbrella that he always carry with him when he heard someone clear their throat beside him.</p><p>As the lamps could barely provide any illumination, Paolo did not notice the man who had been standing by the door when he got out.</p><p>Ian was a sight. Paolo gawked at how his always perfectly-styled hair was now hanging in damp tendrils on his forehead, how his damp clothes clung to his frame like a second skin, and how he was wearing a determined expression despite the familiar traces of uncertainty that Paolo recognized instantly.</p><p>“Ano’ng ginagawâ mo dito?”</p><p>“Sinusundô ka. You’re going to the convenience store ‘dî ba?”</p><p>“Maybe”</p><p>“Eddie told me na you were coming to the convenience store tonight but it started raining so I decided to just pick you up”</p><p>“I have an umbrella,” said Paolo as his hands frantically rummaged through the contents of his bag. After a few minutes, he let out a defeated sigh.</p><p>“‘Dî mo dalâ?”</p><p>“Nakalimutan ko okay. Ang dami ko kayang iniisip”</p><p>Ian raise both hands in mock defeat. “So, let’s use my umbrella then. ‘Lika na”</p><p>Paolo was about to step down towards the flooded street when Ian stopped him.</p><p>“I’ll carry you while you hold this” Ian calmly offered the umbrella towards the other man.</p><p>Paolo looked at him, horrified. “Gago ka ba?”</p><p>“You’re tired from work so it’s not advisable na mabasa ang mga paá mo”</p><p>“Ian, Pinóy akó. Resilient ang mga paá ko sa bahâ”</p><p>“Paolo, please. Sásampá ka sa likód ko or I’ll carry you bridal style”</p><p>“Akó pa talagá tinakot- halá!” Ian proceeded to carry him and almost toppled over from the attempt.</p><p>“Gago ka! Ibabâ mo akó. Ang dami kong nakain kanina kayâ ang bigát ko!”</p><p>“Walâ akóng sinabi tungkól sa weight mo ha. I’ll piggyback you na lang kasí if you’re not comfortable” Ian cried out defensively.</p><p>“Bastâ hindî ako papayag na lumusong ka d’yan sa bahâ”</p><p>“Okay. Para tapós na” Paolo sighed.</p><p>Ian stooped a little so Paolo could climb on his back. After a bit of awkward maneuvers, the two finally got going with Ian carrying Paolo as the latter clumsily held the umbrella over their heads.</p><p>For a few minutes, Paolo felt like he was transported back to a time when the feel of Ian’s broad back was a comfort on days when he just needed to hug someone, when his scent was warm and soothing to his nerves, and when his heavy breathing was enough to tickle his imagination.</p><p>For those few minutes, the noise of the city died down, the discomfort from their drenched clothes felt bearable, and even the stench of the flood was ignored.</p><p>But midway through, Paolo made a realization that he would later admit should have been obvious to him if he wasn’t caught off guard at seeing Ian outside the hospital. He wanted to pull Ian’s hair but decided against it, instead he tapped the latter’s shoulders repeatedly.</p><p>“O?” Ian grunted in reply.</p><p>“Kung nagkausap na kayó ni Eddie, bakit kailangan ko pang pumuntá sa tindahan?”</p><p>“Ewan ko sa’yo,” was Ian’s brief reply before he sped up his walk, rain and Paolo’s weight be damned.</p><p> </p><p>“So, okay na kayó?” Paolo looked suspiciously at the two men in front of him. Eddie glanced unsurely at Ian but the culprit simply averted his eyes to the shop’s window.</p><p>“Ang lakás talagá ng ulán. Buti na lang sinundô kitá”</p><p>“Paopao, do you want coffee?”</p><p>When Paolo turned to look at him, Ian was already at the coffee machine preparing two cups.</p><p>“‘Wág na at bakâ sumamâ ang t’yán ko” He lost his chance to make a comment about how the other called him using his nickname.</p><p>“Hot choco na lang and I’ll get your favorite pastries too”</p><p>“Isá rin sa akin kuya” Eddie hollered from the counter and Ian obliged without a word and Paolo could just roll his eyes at the blatant display of betrayal.</p><p><em>Hudas na anák ka talaga ng chismosang panikí Eddie</em>, Paolo thought as he imagined throttling the two together.</p><p> </p><p>There was no one else inside the convenience store but he settled at the farthest corner lest his traitor of a friend snoops over his business again.</p><p>A few minutes later, Ian fumbled towards Paolo holding a tray where two steaming cups of coffee and a pack of strawberry muffins were precariously perched.</p><p>“Ingat” Paolo whispered. Ian gave a small smile before handing him his coffee. The muffins were settled in the small space between their cups.</p><p>They fell silent. Outside, the rain continued its heavy descent that Paolo could not help but wonder if it was also an accomplice to his current predicament.</p><p>“I need another cup,” Ian’s voice broke through the silence. Paolo glanced at the empty cup enclosed in Ian’s hands then looked at his own cup of still steaming hot choco, its contents only halfway finished.</p><p>“Uy kuya bakâ akalà mo malamíg na tubig ‘yan kung makatunggâ ka” Paolo chided as he snatched Ian’s cup from his hands.</p><p>“I missed your humor” Ian replied solemnly. Paolo’s hands stopped midair before he gently placed the cup back on Ian’s side.</p><p><em>Ugh, it’s just the nostalgia of seeing Ian again</em>. Paolo bit his lip to stop an emotion from welling up his chest.</p><p>“So, how are you and Sue?” he asked consciously.</p><p>Ian smiled ruefully. “Okay namán kamí”</p><p>Paolo looked up. Could it be that they’re really together?</p><p>“We just finished a movie pero this will be the last one na love team kamí. Nakakapagod din kasí na lagì lang kamíng marketed as a love team when we could offer so much more”</p><p>“Oh, and the rumors about me and Sue are not true in case you’re curious”</p><p>“I’m not”</p><p>From his peripheral vision, Paolo noticed a small smile form in Ian’s lips so he gave up trying to hide his.</p><p>Ian crossed his arms over the table and leaned forward to rest his chin on it. “Although, I am going to take a break when the promotions for the movie are over. I’m tired and you know how it’s always been my fear to wake up one day and find myself hating what I do”</p><p>Paolo nodded a bit. “Nakákatakot how it’s easy to hate the things that you once loved”</p><p>“I don’t think that it’s something that happens abruptly. Love is too enormous to be extinguished that easily that’s why it can be one big pain in the ass” Ian laughed.</p><p>“And also the reason why we have to take care of ourselves kasi minsan mas naúuná pa tayóng maubos kaysa sa pag-ibig na meron tayo”</p><p>“And life has taught me namán that sometimes we chance upon a kind of love that will wait for us to be stronger to carry it and fight for it”</p><p>“Am I allowed to shift the topic to something about us?” Ian stared hesitantly at him and Paolo was once again riddled with guilt and shame.</p><p><em>I don’t deserve you Ian but why do you always act like I’m allowed to have yo</em>u.</p><p>Paolo nodded. “I owe you one”</p><p>“A big one. Nakipag-break ka kayâ sa akin sa isáng canteen” Ian laughed good-naturedly as he consciously ruffled his hair upwards</p><p>“Paano ba ito sisimulan?”</p><p>“We can start with a question” Paolo suggested.</p><p>The other looked thoughtful. “Okay. My question is, did you ever regret breaking up with me?”</p><p>The question took Paolo back to the moment after Ian’s last call when he was washed over by so much grief that his mother, in panic, burst through his bedroom door upon hearing his cries.</p><p>It may have been because of that painful memory that when Paolo said “Oo” he felt the word reverberate throughout his whole body.</p><p>“Sorry for that lame-ass question. That was my ego talking” Ian looked apologetic which made the other feel more guilty.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t lame. I’m really sorry for hurting you”</p><p>“Okay lang” Ian sighed. “Actually, no. It wasn’t okay pero I learned to live with that pain. I had to”</p><p>“But to be honest, a part of me, a stupid part of me, can’t help but wonder if the only way that this pain will go away is if I can have you back in my life” Ian stared at Paolo unsurely.</p><p>“Can you still accept me as your friend?” Paolo asked.</p><p>“That’s the dilemma here Pao because it will be difficult to only see you as a friend when every bit of me longs for you. I still love you Paolo”</p><p>And Paolo felt the same. He could not imagine being just friends with Ian again. There was just too much history and unresolved feelings between the two of them.</p><p>“Huwág kang tangá Ian. You’re now able to live out your passions. Don’t sacrifice it for something as fragile as what we had”</p><p>“Pao, we could make it work. There would have to be adjustments but our love would be enough to make it work namán ‘dî ba? O, hindî mo na ba akó mahál?”</p><p>“Mahál kitá and we were great together pero hindî ko kayâ. I couldn’t watch your dreams shatter because of me. I wasn’t as brave nor as strong as you and...what if I’m still not”</p><p>“I can be brave and strong for the both of us” Ian insisted.</p><p>“Pero hindî kasî ‘yun ganoón. Hindî pwedeng isáng taó lang ang nagbubuhat ng relasyón”</p><p>“Can’t you be brave for me?” Ian was almost pleading now.</p><p>“Our circumstances now are not that different from how it was all those years ago bakâ nga mas malalâ pa. Mas malakí ang mawawalá sa’yo ngayon, Ian”</p><p>“And I’m still willing to risk it all, Pao”</p><p>Paolo was getting frantic. A little bit of push and he would surely let himself fall again.</p><p>“Should we at least give it a try? Our love deserves it namán ‘dí ba”</p><p>Ian reached out to hold Paolo’s trembling hands.</p><p>He missed this warmth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bonus 1: The Buzz ni Inay Kristy</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, Ian we’re almost done with this interview pero bago kita payagan na mag-promote ng bago mong movie, I’ll have to ask the question that our viewers have been wanting to know, kumusta ang puso mo?”</p><p>Ian laughed at the dullness of the question. <em>I’m promoting a movie but all these people could care about are the banalities of life. If Paopao was here-</em></p><p>Ian laughed amiably before answering, “My heart is happy and inspired”</p><p>“Oh, so may katotohanan ang chismis na kayo na ng on-screen partner mo na si Sue Ching?”</p><p>“No po. My ex-boyfriend and I just got back together kaya-“</p><p>“Ex-boyfriend?!”</p><p>“Yes po and we just got back together so I’m very happy”</p><p>“Oh my. Is this the first time that you’ve opened up about your relationship with a guy?”</p><p>
  <em>Seriously?</em>
</p><p>“Hindi naman. Our families and friends have known about us since the time we got back together”</p><p>“Interesting. How did your parents react?”</p><p>“Well, my dad was the stereotypical Asian parent”</p><p>“Ah, ayaw niya sa boyfriend mo? I would understand” The host nodded her head in a misplaced show of sympathy.</p><p>“No, no, no. My dad was very happy. Ang sabi niya nga ‘Finally, may anak na akong doktor’. A typical Asian parent di ba po”</p><p> </p><p>Paolo could feel Ana lurking behind him but he could care less as he watched Ian’s interview from his mobile phone.</p><p>“Ang gwapo” he whispered absentmindedly.</p><p>“Ang rupok” Ana whispered to his ears and Paolo just laughed it off because it was true.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bonus 2: Si Eddie, ang hudas na anak ng chismosong paniki</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Will this plan work? I’m a little uncomfortable kasi ayoko talaga na nagsisinungaling kay Pao eh” Ian peeked as Eddie composed his messages to Paolo.</p><p>“Sir Ian, sure ball ito. Mahal na mahal ako ni Kuya Paolo kaya irereskyu ako noon”</p><p>In a fraction of a second, Eddie’s cup of soda toppled and its contents spilled all over the table.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. Natabig” Ian said in a deadpan tone as he got up to get a rug from the counter.</p><p>Eddie watched his retreating back and a realization dawned on him. He vowed never to talk to the other person about the close friendship he has with his Kuya Paolo.</p><p>He nodded, smiled, and congratulated himself silently for being perceptive enough to realize that the famous actor who visited him at an ungodly hour has a major crush on his Kuya Paolo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>